


Kinktober Day 13 - Licking

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Licking, Overstimulation, Smut, but i think i did a good job, dom!felix, felix is such a sub to me this was so tough, gagging, hes like a soft dom i guess, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: He picked his hand up and ran his fingers through your hair, “I was thinking, maybe, you could be good for me tonight.”You perked up, “What do I get if I’m good?”“A reward, of course, I’m not heartless.” he smiled at you.“Then I think I can be good.” you smiled back.





	Kinktober Day 13 - Licking

You cuddled up next to Felix on the couch, one arm tossed around his waist as you rested your head on his shoulder. You were watching some movie that neither of you had really chosen, you had pretty much turned on the tv right as it started and just decided to leave it on. Felix shifted around occasionally, trying his best not to disturb you but it was clear he was feeling restless. “What’s wrong, Lix?” you asked after he shifted around for the fifth time in as many minutes.  
  
“Do you wanna.. Do something else?” he asked.  
  
You picked your head up to look at him, “What’d you have in mind?”  
  
He picked his hand up and ran his fingers through your hair, “I was thinking, maybe, you could be good for me tonight.”  
  
You perked up, “What do I get if I’m good?”  
  
“A reward, of course, I’m not heartless.” he smiled at you.  
  
“Then I think I can be good.” you smiled back.  
  
He gave you a quick nod, “Bedroom.” was all he had to say before you were on your feet, heading to the bedroom with him following close behind. You walked into the room and turned to face him, “Strip.” he commanded as he stepped into the room, closing the door softly behind him. Obediently you stripped of your clothing, leaving yourself standing naked in the middle of the room. “Lay down, princess.” he instructed, you did as he asked and laid down, you watched him as he gathered a couple of things before walking over to you. He placed the items on the bed next to you, he stripped himself of his clothes before climbing on top of you. He straddled your waist before leaning down to kiss you softly, he let his hands roam your body as he deepened the kiss. You moaned softly as you felt him massage your breasts, stopping to run his thumbs over your nipples. He broke off the kiss as he moved down your body, kissing a trail from your neck down your chest. Occasionally he would stop to suck soft hickeys into your skin. He nudged your legs apart so he could settle between them as he continued working his way down your body. Once he made it to the area right above where you truly wanted him he jumped over to the inside of your right knee and began leaving a trail of soft hickeys up the inside of your thigh. You whined when he once again skipped over where you wanted, opting instead to kiss his way down your left thigh. Once he was done he pulled back and looked at the marks he had left across your body, “Beautiful.” he murmured, causing you to blush.  
  
He smiled at you before settling back down between your legs, your body jolted as he licked a slow stripe up your core without warning. You whined and squirmed as he continued to lick you slowly, you moved to lace your fingers into his hair hoping to encourage him to move faster. Instead, he stopped what he was doing and grabbed your wrist, moving your hand out of his hair and placing it on the bed next to you. “No touching, princess.” he warned.  
  
“Lix,” you whined, “Please.”  
  
“Didn’t you say you were gonna be good for me?”  
  
“Yes, I did.” you said, avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
“Did you lie to me, then?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then don’t complain.” he said before going back to what he was doing. He decided to show you a little mercy by picking up speed. He swirled his tongue around your clit and you cried out, he moved his tongue down and pushed it into your entrance drawing a moan out of you. Your hips bucked involuntarily, instead of putting a hand on your hip to still you like he normally would, he allowed you to grind down on his face. He brought a hand up to rub your clit as he tongue fucked you. You gripped the sheets tightly trying to resist the urge to tug on his hair, you were a mess of moans as you got closer to your orgasm.  
  
“D-don’t -ah- don’t stop.” you choked out, “I’m close.”  
  
He pulled away slightly, “Cum for me princess.” he said before returning to what he was doing. You did as you were told, letting out a high pitched whine as you came around his tongue. You continued to let out whines in increasingly higher pitches as he continued fucking you with his tongue, another orgasm hitting you quickly after the first one was over. You were twitching around him as he continued his actions, the pleasure quickly turning to pain as he overstimulated you. You whine loudly begging him to let you recover, finally, he complied, pulling his tongue back into his mouth and taking his hand off of your clit. He moved back up until he was hovering directly over you, kissing you deeply so you could taste yourself on his tongue. He pulled away to look at you, “Are you gonna take care of me now?” he asked, bringing your attention to his erection currently poking your leg.  
  
“If you’ll let me.” you responded.  
  
“Of course.” he said before moving off of you, he turned to sit on the edge of the bed and you quickly maneuvered off the bed to kneel in between his legs.  
“Can I touch?” you asked obediently, he smiled at you before nodding. Immediately you reached up and wrapped your hand around his dick, you brought your mouth to it and licked a stripe up the underside before taking the tip into your mouth. You used one hand to stroke him as you swirled your tongue around the tip, occasionally stopping to press it into the most sensitive spot on the underside of the head. He laced his fingers into your hair and gripped it tightly, using it to push you down on his dick. You removed your hand from his shaft so you had room to take him fully into your mouth.  
  
You gagged slightly as he hit the back of your throat, “Fuck do that again.” he groaned.  
  
You pulled off of him so you could speak, “Please fuck my mouth.” you begged, wanting more than anything to make him happy.  
  
“Anything for you princess.” he adjusted his grip on your hair so he could hold your head steady before leaning back to support his weight with his free hand, the position allowing him to buck his hips up into your mouth. He was moving at a gentle pace but you gagged every time he hit the back of your throat, tears welled up in your eyes but didn’t spill down your cheeks quite yet. You did your best to focus on his pleasure, occasionally hollowing out your cheeks as he thrusted into your mouth. He was letting out soft whines that increased in volume and pitch the closer he got to his orgasm. His thrusts were getting sloppier and sloppier until finally he cried out, “I’m gonna cum.” he warned right before shooting his load down your throat. You swallowed obediently and he whined out at the sensation of you swallowing around his dick. He pulled out slowly and released your hair before leaning down to kiss you gently, “You weren’t lying when you said you’d be good, huh?” he asked.  
  
“I would never lie to you.” you smiled up at him. He smiled back before pulling away, moving to lay down on the bed. He opened his arms and you quickly stood up to throw yourself into them, he let out a gentle “Oof.” as you landed on him before he laughed and wrapped his arms around you.  
  
“I love you.” he murmured as he rested his cheek on the top of your head.  
  
“Love you too.” you murmured back, snuggling into his arm so you could take a quick nap.

**Author's Note:**

> ofc i would try to get this up in time and then get distracted reading smut so now this one is late too


End file.
